Chemical Release
by NerdAndProudForever
Summary: "Shooting a gun causes the same chemical reactions in the brain as a passionate kiss" What happens when our favourite detective wants the magical chemicals in his brain? SHOOT A GUN , OF COURSE. And when Lestrade denies him that , Sherlock's sure John can help!


**Based on a real fact people! ;)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sherlock!**

* * *

Greg Lestrade knew he was going to have a LONG night when Sherlock Holmes showed up to the crime scene with a gun.

* * *

He was on the crime scene , looking at the body of the girl lying before him. The London air was cold and he was out in the open , the police tape making a neat square around the police team.

A hoard of people had gathered around the tape and were looking at the crime scene with intense curiosity.

He knew it had to be done. But…

He didn't WANT to call Sherlock because he was an annoying git but they had had 5 murders always done on Thursdays where the victim's mouth was always stuffed with roses and Greg couldn't figure out the hell why.

Finally putting his pride aside , he had texted Sherlock.

_I need you to come for a case_

_GL_

_The case is transparent. You're an idiot._

_SH_

Greg signed. Sherlock's gone moody than he ever was , he thought.

_Will you come?_

_GL_

_John's coming with me. We'll be there in 15 minutes._

_SH_

_Don't you need the address?_

_GL_

_No._

_SH_

Greg sighed again and hurried over to Anderson who looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"You called him , didn't you?" , he accused and Greg stared at him.

"Tell me who the killer is and I'll never call him again" , Greg spat out as he turned around and marched on his heel towards Sally holding a cup of coffee.

He yawned and drowned the coffee slowly hearing Anderson's bickering with the junior analysts.

Finally , he saw Sherlock come towards him , coat swishing gracefully , his face agitated and John literally jogging to keep up with Sherlock's pace.

Only when Sherlock got closer did he notice the gun.

"Sherlock?!" , Greg said , alarmed as he shot an accusatory look at John who rolled his eyes.

"I didn't tell him to bring it. He's been carrying the bloody thing for days , shooting at random thi-"

**BANG**

A loud gunshot startled Greg as his hand instinctively moved to his own gun. His head reeled for a moment before he realised SHERLOCK BLOODY HOLMES had fired at a house's wall , which was next to Anderson's head.

He looked at Anderson who looked shell shocked , and then promptly , _fainted_.

Sally let out a squeak as she and several analysts tended to Anderson's side as Sherlock smirked like a child who had found a way to get the cookie jar on the top shelf.

"SHERLOCK HOLMES YOU CANNOT FIRE A GUN AT MY CRIME SCENE" , Greg shouted , his voice resonating deep in his chest.

"Get aside and let me view the body" , Sherlock grumbled as he pointed the gun in the air and fired two loud shots.

**BANG BANG**

"THATS IT! FINE! I'LL DO IT. Leave the to me!" , John cried out , snatching the gun out of Sherlock's hands as he lowered it.

Sherlock _smirked_.

Greg didn't like that smirk. It reminded him of Mount Doom.

"What?" , Greg asked when suddenly John grabbed Sherlock by his coat and kissed him soundly on the lips.

The whole police team quietened down as Sally clamped her hands over her mouth. A moment passed when suddenly some juniors began snapping pictures , while others exchanged money , whooping with joy.

Greg was taken aback. His mind had stopped working. He like a shoddy Microsoft product at that moment.

John separated after a few minutes , pocketing the gun and blushing furiously.

Sherlock grinned wildly , swerving to avoid Greg as he begun working on the body happily.

"The victim is a writer judging from the ink smudges on her hands and she's recently divorced because she's not wearing a ring but she has the imprint…" , Sherlock carried on talking but no one was really paying any attention to him.

They all stared at **John**.

Sherlock noticed that as he rolled his eyes. "I NEED THE CHEMICALS IN MY BRAIN" , he shrieked and went back to his body , huffing indignantly.

John coughed as he promptly declared , "Shooting a gun causes the same chemical reactions in the brain as a passionate kiss"

* * *

**Oh John.. The things you do for Sherlock! **

**REVIW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
